1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a noble vacuum switch containing therein a plurality of grounding switches in a switchgear.
2. Description of Prior Art
Vacuum switches each of which is provided with a plurality of grounding switches in a vacuum container are disclosed, for example, in JP A 2000-268685 and JP A 2000-268686. Those vacuum switches each accommodate the plurality of grounding switches in the vacuum container, however, each grounding switch is made a pair with other switch and independently arranged, and respective grounding switches are not connected inside the vacuum container.